A Delta's Honour
by The Imaginary One
Summary: After the adventure throughout the Galaxies, Mario and his brother Luigi just disappeared. In their place, the Deltas. with the Mushroom kingdom destroyed, Bowser locked away, and all his assets seized, he is out. These are the Deltas. This is their story
1. Chapter 1: Very Long Author's Note

**Chapter 1: Very Long Authors Note**

All right, as it says in the summary, this is my first story, so if it looks in a different style than the others on my profile, that's because it is written by a different person.

This story almost has nothing to do with Mario to begin with, but there will be more and more similarities in the ending chapters.

I do not own the Comet Observatory, Mario, Luigi, or Bowser. I also do not own the concept of the Elite Soldiers known as the Deltas, and I also don't own the look of the Delta's armour. I don't own the abilities or weapons of the Deltas. I expect you're all very tired of listening to me gripe about what I don't own, so moving right along.

Constructive criticism and ideas are both WORSHIPPED! Praise will put a big smile on my face too, but please, PLEASE, if you have nothing helpful/kind to say, don't say anything at all. Flamers will be blocked, full stop.

Finishing up, I'd like to give a big thank-you to all those who inspired me!


	2. Chapter 2: the mission

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

Deep in space, there is an observatory. It is widely known as the Comet Observatory. But to the people living on it, it is home. These people are the Deltas, the most powerful soldiers in the universe. All Deltas bear unique armour and weapons, as well as telekinetic abilities.(A/N: in my mind, picking up star bits in SMG is telekinetic) There are around 10,000 Deltas in the observatory, divided into 4- soldier squads, but many are often away in other galaxies. Our story begins in this observatory.

Outside the Fountain, a Delta bearing his golden armour, sword and shield was sitting on the edge, staring out into space, thinking of his next mission(A/N: think of LOZ:TP's magic armour, Master sword and Hylian shield) so that he didn't notice a fellow Delta sit down next to him.

"Thinking about tommorow, huh, Andy?" she asked. The Delta, Andy, replied,

"Yeah. It's a big mission, and on top of that, we'll be going back to our old home tomorrow, Lois!"

"Only until we get the Power Star." answered Lois, this particular squad's dual-SMG-wielding assault trooper.

"Yeah, but we'll still get a chance to see those we left behind" said Shannon, the heavy weapon support of the team.

"Oh, hi Shannon."

"Hey! I thought I'd find you guys here." Greeted Tyler, the squad's sniper.

"Heey! Tyler! How are you, man?" replied Andy. Shannon and Lois shook their heads in sync as if they could understand each other's thoughts, but it was Lois who spoke up.

"You know, Andy, you may be this squad's commander, but you act like a real child at times!"

" yeah, I suppose I do, but, whaddaya gonna do? At least I don't act like a child in the field"

"suppose."

"Speaking of fields, did Oiram tell you about the guard on the Power Star?" Oiram was the leader of all the Deltas, and vastly powerful. It was said that with a mere thought, he could make the universe implode!

"ah, yes he did, it's just in a corridor off to the left of the main entrance of the base, guarded by about 30 soldiers. Standard equipment... idiots." Answered Lois.

"Agreed, those idiots knew we were after Power Stars, they also knew M-4 machineguns won't even scratch us." said Andy with contempt in his voice and a trace of pity for the soldiers which, by now, were as good as dead.

"Oh, they also brought in an old Panzer tank to guard it. Guess that's your job, Shannon."

"Agreed." repeated Andy. "Right, let's get off to bed. Big day tomorrow!"

so, how didya like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! And if you hated it, tell me why! No ridiculous reasons like " it has nothing to do with Mario". That was said in the summary! Until next time!

Minishroom


	3. Chapter 3: alex

**Chapter 3: Alex**

(A/N) Now, you're probably wondering why a whole chapter was named after a character that only distinctly appears in about 1, maybe 2 paragraphs, but I assure you, Alex will be a very important character in later chapters. I'm planning to have his role begin in about chapter 5, but it might be sooner. Anyway, on with the story!

(Dream Sequence)

Andy was on Earth, in his friend's house, who was yelling in an incomprehensible tongue and punching him. Andy was in full battle gear, but for some reason the punches being thrown at him went through the indestructible material, and hit him. And they hurt. A lot.

Andy could not retaliate for fear of hurting his friend, so he moved to the open window in the by now very cluttered from all the fighting that was going on room, and leapt out of it in a graceful dive.

"You COWARD!!" Andy's friend screamed, the first thing he had said in english during the whole dream sequence.

"Andy! ANDYYYYYYY! ANDY!!" By now, Andy was thinking something along the lines of ' just ignore it, Andy. Just ignore it.'

"Andy!" ookayyy, THAT didn't sound like his old friend at all...

"Andy! Andy, wake up! Come on, Andy, wake up!" wait! That voice...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Andy woke up and grabbed his sword and shield so quickly that if you were to tell someone that they had materialized in his hands, they would not whole-heartedly disagree with you. In an instant, he was bringing his blade down on the intruder's head, but then stopped just as suddenly when his sight returned to him.

For the intruder was none other than Lois! Immediately Andy was giving apologies.

"Oh, god, Lois! I'm so sorry!" Andy yelled, sorrow and regret evident in his voice.

"Don't be. Tyler sent me to wake you up, but then I saw you thrashing around like that. It happened again, didn't it?" (A/N: my favourite phrase of all time!)

"Yeah. It's been getting worse these past few weeks, though. I'm just glad that Oiram gave us this mission." replied Andy, with the air of someone who just had a large weight taken off their shoulders.

"Maybe you should talk to him. Oiram's not heartless, he will care about you having these nightmares, and he will try to stop them."

"I know this, but Oiram has thousands of us to look after, so his help will feel, ah, I don't know, routine. And besides, he can't help me now. Only one person can."

"And who might that be?" asked Lois.

"Alex. I'm having these nightmares about him attacking me, so he's the only one who can assure me that they are just nightmares, and not some kind of premonition of the future, or something of that sort." Andy answered.

"I see. I think I know now why Oiram gave us this mission, and not anyone else."

" Because we're the only squad who came from Earth in it's entirety?"

"No, because this military base where the star is is very close to where Alex and my family live. I think he knows about the nightmares."

"I hope so, Lois. I hope so."

Outside the bedrooms, Tyler and Shannon were waiting in full armour.

"You took your time." said Shannon.

"Nightmares." Andy grunted.

"Sure it was." Shannon retaliated, but dropped the subject."So, what will we be doing before the mission?"

"Well, I wanted to go to Freezeflame and brush up on my skating skills, don't know about you though."

"Brushing up on your skating, or race Cosmic Andy?" Tyler asked, mirth clear in his eyes.

"Can't it be both?"

"Don't see why not."

"So how about you?" Andy asked, if only to change the subject away from his obsession with beating his cosmic twin in a race across small platforms of ice suspended in mid-air. Lois replied,

"Hmmm, I don't know yet. I might go over to the shooting range. After all, you can never be too accurate with your shots."

"Ok, and you, Tyler?

"Me? I'll just spar in the Fight Central Galaxy, for the same reason." Shannon answered,

"I think i'll go to Bubble Breeze and amass Star Bits. You know how I get through those."

" Yeah, really quickly!" Replied Lois. (A/N: heavy weapon support Deltas like Shannon fire Star Bits EXCEEDINGLY quickly. You know how fast they decrease when you feed a hungry luma in the observatory? Yeah. That fast.)

"Hey!" Was Shannon's indignant response.

"Well, it wasn't the rest of us who shot 56,000 Star Bits in just half an hour!" laughed Lois.

"well, I'll see you in a few hours then!" was Andy's cheery response.

"Okay, yeah. See you."

-A Few Hours Later-

Shannon had more than made up for the 56,000 Star Bits she shot, and the squad was ready for their mission.

"All right, team, lets MOVE OUT!" yelled Andy.

"... that is the cheesiest thing i've ever heard." said Lois.

"Never mind! Let's go!" so the four Elite Soldiers jumped into the launch star and towards Earth.

From the moment they landed on Earth, they were already sorrounded by army men with guns at the ready. However the soldiers did not immediately fire, instead looking at the four new arrivals in confusion. Evidently the soldiers were not expecting this. Andy and Tyler looked at each other in confusion, before their radio links activated.

"I didn't see this coming. Any ideas?"

" I suggest running. We don't have time for these guys."

"Agreed." so the Deltas took off towards the military base. When they arrived, they just smashed down the barrier, drawing their weapons as they did. Their momentum carried them through 6 of the 30 guards, killing them all. Shannon's weapon, a rocket launcher of sorts, fired, obliterating the panzer tank and killing about four more guards. The shrapnel made by such a big explosion bounced everywhere. A further few guards were bisected via this method.

Tyler drew his twin blades and stabbed a guard in the groin, then slashed two soldiers necks before stabbing another guard, this time in the eye.

"Guys! You go get the star! I'll hold here!" Andy yelled to his squad via the radio. Immediately the other three Deltas rushed off to where they had hidden the star.

Andy rushed a guard, then at the last minute, jumped up and plunged his sword into the guard's head, killing him. He withdrew his blade before stabbing another guard in the chest. He then assumed a fighting stance as the last three guards rushed him. At the right time, he leapt, slashing to the left, then the right, before finally bringing his sword down in a surge of energy, causing the guards to just explode. He then sheathed his sword and called the other Deltas.

"You guys go get the star and get out of here. I need to see someone."

"Someone you haven't seen in a long time, right?"

"Right. I just need to talk to him for a minute. I'll catch up with you."

Andy made his way through the suburbs to Alex's house, and knocked on the door. Alex answered it.

"Andy? Is... is that you?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Andy! Oh, lord, it's you! Come in, come in!" When Andy and Alex were inside, they started talking again.

" So, where've you been all this time? I've been thinking about you. All the time."

"Away."

"Away where?"

"Just away."

"Ah, come on! Why can't you to tell _me_? We have known eachother, ooh, um, oh, _all our lives_!"

"Because if I did, everyone here is in danger. And that includes you."

"Wait, wait, wait. How does that... work..." Alex trailed off.

"What is it man?"

"That armour! No! - Yes? - No, it can't- but it is! What you're wearing. That's the armour from those... things, those invaders! Murderers! Forty years ago!"

"Murderers? The Government got even more corrupt in our absence, I see. Alex, I would never murder anyone! Well, I've thought abou a couple of guys but never have gone through with it." But the comment fell on deaf ears. Alex wasn't thinking. You could never stop him when he was thinking.

"They said they were... the... ah, what was it? Why can I never remember...! The... the Deltas! That was it! They called themselves the Deltas! But wait, if the Deltas wore that armour, and you're wearing it, then that means... you... no! -Yes? -No, it can't- yes! Can it? Ugh, my head. Always arguing with itself... yes! That must mean that _you're _a Delta!" Alex's eyes opened wide in shock.

"But... ah, what's the point in lying? Yes, Alex. I am part of the Deltas."

"But they... they murdered... you wouldn't... would you?

"Deltas are not murderers. We are keepers of the peace."

"You killed an innocent man!"

"He was not innocent, and besides, you try keeping your cool when some psycos try to dissect you!"

"Wait, what? What do you mean?"

Andy sighed and began to explain. "We landed here 40 years ago. Immediately, were strapped to some lab table and almost chopped in half! So we broke out, killing him in the process, and teleported home."

"Okay, so he tried to dissect you I get that. But that gave you no reason to kill him! And what do you mean home? You didn't live here forty years ago."

"Not here. The Comet Observatory, greatest starship in existence, manned by damn near unkillable soldiers. The Deltas. Me."

"Okay... wow, okay..."

"Then, not too long after, we landed again, much more discreetly this time, and led a life here."

"Okay...wow... again. This is way too much to take in. So, the army was trying to kill you and not the other way round?"

"Yep. Anyway, Ive got to get back to my squad. Nice to see you again. Even if you did accuse me of murder. I'll be back in about a week, so look out for me!"

"Okay... yeah, see you, bye..." Alex just stared at the ground in shock. Then, there was a bright flash, and Andy was back on the Comet Observatory.

Ok, I think i'll stop there. Wow, that was a long chapter! 8 pages on open office. The longest one yet! Did you like my first fight scene? Read and review!

mini-shroom


	4. Chapter 4: brother of oiram

**Chapter 4: Brother of Oiram**

(A/N:) Hi all readers! Sorry for the delay. (school... grrr... I h8s it!) But before we move on to the good stuff, I must first address the bad. I have about 41 hits for this story, proving that people are definitely reading it. However, I have NO REVIEWS!! WHY?? please review! I feel as if I am blind without feedback, so please, send it to me, or I will just stop writing. Now, as you may have already guessed from the title, this chapter will reveal more about that mysterious Oiram, although all the secrets will not be revealed for certain until the end. So, without further ado, on with the story!

Oiram flew down onto the Comet Observatory. He had just returned from Gusty Garden, where the star bunnies were suffering because of the Monty Moles digging up their crops, and he was fairly exhausted. It was a HUGE argument. Especially when that bunny got so frustrated that he leapt at a Monty Mole, only to be bounced off by the spikes on it's head... ahhh... yeah. Pretty fun.

He walked over to the map, and pressed a white-gloved thumb on a tiny pressure-sensitive panel on the underside. Immediately, all sorts of scanning devices popped up out of hatches on the floor, and scanned him. then, a computerized voice spoke up.

"Input pass code."

"One of high burden." was the Delta leader's response. Suddenly the scanners disappeared from whence they came, and the map flickered, then died. In it's place was a bright red launch star, and Oiram smiled a grim smile from behind his robes.(A/N: think of it as the outline of Zant's outfit, only in brown.) The great warrior walked into the star's tractor field, and rocketed off. Off and down. Oiram was shot out of the bottom of the Observatory, and up into the spire on the bottom of the Observatory.

When he landed, it was in an office, clearly reserved only for him and any visitors. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a faint flashing. He walked over to it, and pressed a button. A computerized voice spoke.

"Message reads." then another voice took over, one Oiram knew well.

"Brother. It has been a while since we have had contact, and I am uneasy about the future. With your permission, I would like to visit you in the Observatory." Oiram replied to the message, and sure enough, a few moments later, another robed figure shot into Oiram's office. It was Oiram's younger brother, Iguil.

"Brother! How has life treated you recently, Iguil?"

"Very well! I have my own business in Space Junk, and we're planning on expanding to Battlerock. But my success is not the reason for my visit. I am nervous for what the future holds."

"Hmm, yes, you mentioned that in your message. And to tell the truth, so am I." with those words, Oiram pulled a small white orb from his pocket and stared at it. Iguil had an expression of awe on his face as he looked, shocked, from Oiram to the orb.

"You... you kept it?" at Oiram's nod, Iguil continued. "but... but... that thing will only lead you into the past, old friend! Or have you forgotten who gave that to you, brother!?" at this, Oiram turned to face his younger brother.

"She will NEVER be forgotten! She and her kingdom are forever in here!" Oiram tapped his head.

"Nostalgia, Oiram? Or just remembering that day..." at that, Iguil trailed off. They were both remembering the last days of the great Mushroom Kingdom, and how it fell to massive hordes of mysterious soldiers. How the Princess of the kingdom, Princess Toadstool was brutally killed, and the castle levelled.

"Anyway, Iguil, look at this!" the brothers stared at a computer screen that was showing random numbers and letters, and Guilts expression descended into confusion and denial.

"It CAN'T BE! How? Those tactics... the choice of area to attack... it can only mean..."

"Correct. HE is back."

"Again, I find myself saying how? How is this possible? How could he even escape the Dreadnought, let alone fight his way through all the Deltas stationed there?"

"I'm telling you, Iguil, it IS him. No one else is that recklessly idiotic! But look at the aura. It is all mixed up, as if he changed his very soul! In fact, if you only judge by aura alone, you would mistake his break-out for me! That is my aura! Not perfect, so it looks like he just made a random aura, but that just raises further questions!"

"Mmm, like how he changed his aura in the first place, or how he escaped."

"This is very bad news, Iguil, but I will try to pinpoint his location. Once I do, I will send my finest Deltas after him."

"They are doomed. You know the rule. Only those born of the great Mario line can even make a scratch on him, and he and his brother died just after we were born."

"We shall see." Oiram gave Iguil a look that the younger of the two knew only too well.

"Oh, you want my help? You got my help!" both of the robed figures broke into a wide grin. It was Oiram who spoke first.

"Ah, but, first things first, I have to find him. I will let you know just as soon as I know more."

"Good. Now, Oiram, I must be off. I have to oversee a little business transaction. It was nice seeing you again, my brother."

"Likewise. May we meet again." with that, Iguil walked out of the office and into the red launch star, soon away from the Observatory, leaving Oiram to his paperwork.

So, how didja like it? Little glimpse of what happened in the thousands of years between this and SMG. So please, PLEASE R&R! Or I may have to do another very long authors note again, and NOBODY wants that. I think.

Minishroom


	5. Chapter 5: the ordeal, pt 1

**Chapter 5: the ordeal, part 1**

(A/N: alrighty, last chapter has been the ONLY ONE I now have a review for, but at least I finally have one! YAY!! as a thank-you gift, I dedicate this chapter to Killed By A Goomba!)

It was a normal day, or night as the case may be, on the Comet Observatory, and one Delta was just about to fulfil his promise to a friend. Andy had returned to his old house and saw his oldest friend after almost 4 years apart. He had promised to return after a week, and was now walking towards the engine room to do just that. His squad were off doing various odd jobs, which suited him. This wasn't something he needed, or wanted, company for. As Andy spun inside the launch star, he thought of what he would say when he arrived. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to see that he was approaching earth.

"Ahhh, home sweet home. Or, at least, it was." Andy chuckled at all the memories currently running through his head, then prepared for landing. Still about 2,000,000 kilometres from the blue-and-green planet he once called home.

But, in a dark room in the White House...

"Have all the preparations been finalized, General?" the President of the USA asked the other man in the room. That man was General Carville, leader of all the troops in America, who replied in his Canadian accent,

"Yes, sir. We have also just been given the permission of the British Prime Minister to commence with the operation."

"Good. See to it, general." repled the President. At that moment, a tracker on the General's wrist lit up and started beeping loudly.

"What in tarnation?" Both the President and the General stared at the device. Then, both faces broke out into a wide grin.

"Find the landing spot, and move all your available troops to it." ordered the President.

"But, Mr. President, sir, are you sure all the men are needed? I mean, there is only one of them, after all, and wouldn't the nuclear strikes kill him?"

"I don't want him DEAD, General. I assure you, the nuclear rockets will not kill him. I want him arrested, and forced to work for me. Or you, General. Think of it, their raw power and your leadership skill, we will be UNSTOPPABLE!" retorted the President."Now get to it!"

Out in the vast reaches of space, Andy was humming his favourite childhood song, when suddenly he saw, just out of the corner of his eye, a cloud just pop into existence. It was the same cloud he had come to associate with the launching of an American nuke. In an instant, all the relaxation was wiped from his face, replaced by a cold determination.

Not long after the first cloud had appeared, more started to pop up. Andy was now downright scared. Not for his own safety, he knew those nukes couldn't reach him for a few more minutes at least, but for whoever the Americans had suddenly decided to bomb with such reckless abandon. What, in the name of all that's green and hairy, were those hicks DOING?

He became really confused when he started to see trails of smoke rise up from the planet fronm the same spot where the clouds had appeared. They were firing UPWARDS?

Andy had no time to ponder this thought however, he decided to run a system check and saw, with complete horror and realization, what was happening. He quickly prepared his armour for a head-on collision, no, wait, make that many,many, MANY head-on collisions. He gritted his teeth, and prepared for the worst. The first of the missiles slammed into him, temporarily knocking him off course. It was only after about 50 of the bombs had crushed themselves on Andy's by now very black, but otherwise intact, armour, that he fully realized the Americans' plan. They were trying to knock him off course, out of the trail set for him to follow by the launch star, and into an area that, Andy suspected, was crawling with soldiers.

As the last of the nukes hit him, he finally was knocked out of the trail, and started to fall, 40,000 feet above Earth. He flailed his arms around wildly, hoping to fall somewhere there were people who could help him, but to no avail. He saw Alex's house, surrounded by American soldiers, and wondered what happened to them, before falling unconcious.

Alex was furious at the Americans. They just turned up on their doorstep, looking like the were going to war, about 350 of them, and kicked both him and his mother, Sara, out of the house. But that was nothing compared to what they did next. They tied Alex and Sara up, and unceremoniously dumped them in the back of one of the trucks they had brought with them. They gave no other reason for their attack, other than they said it would help to "Calm the alien bastard" as they had put it.

However, just when he had started to give up hope, a small light flickered in the sky, and with a sudden realization that it was precisely a week ago that Andy had promised to return, most of his anger was gone, replaced with relief. And then anger again. And then anger mixed with relief, until it became concern when the figure, indeed Andy, didn't have his arms outspread as he was told a Delta made his or her entrance.

Instead, he looked almost dead, and the armour, a gleaming gold a week ago, was now black as soot. Alex watched with horror as the almost lifeless figure smashed straight through the window of the house, and slammed into a wall, before falling onto the floor, out cold. As the leader of the American troops ordered his men to move in and chain him up, Alex screamed,

"Ahhhh sh--!!" he was quickly silenced when an bullet whizzed over the top of his head.

"Alright, we got what we came for, pack up and get back!" the lieutenant ordered his men, who grabbed Alex and Sara, and throwing them into the back of a truck. As the doors closed, Alex stared at his friend, unconcious, and at the mercy of the brutes, just like he was...  
"You know why I hate Americans? Well, you do now."

to be continued...

Sooo... how didja like it? Little cliffhanger there at the end for you all, and I have finally found out why I wasn't getting any reviews! It turned out, I had anonymous reviews disabled, and I have now enabled them. So all of youse who didn't review before, now you have NO excuse! Thank you again to Killed By A Goomba, and I hope you continue to review this story. Ciao!

(Note from author #2: And he may include Yoshi if you're a good boy and eat your vegetables.)

Minishroom

Minishroom .2


End file.
